Musume no Shorai
by SpaceBunny-chan
Summary: The Shikon no Tama has been completed, Naraku defeated, and Kikyo’s soul finally laid to rest. With all said and done, Kagome returns to her own time, taking the Shikon no Tama with her. Sixteen year’s later... Full summary inside
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:

Eevee-I blame Selene for this!

Selene-Why me?!

Eevee-Because... we watch too much Inuyasha!

Selene-... that's not _my_ fault.

Eevee-Shut it! If I say it's you're fault, then it's you're fault (whacks Selene)

Selene-Ow!

Eevee-Anyway, I don't own Inuyasha, or it's characters and basic plot. Though I'm making this up as I go, this will probably have original character's in it, so if you don't like that kind of fanfiction, don't read this darn you!

Summary:

The Shikon no Tama has been completed, Naraku defeated, and Kikyo's soul finally laid to rest. With all said and done, Kagome returns to her own time, taking the Shikon no Tama with her. Sixteen year's later; Kagome's daughter falls down into the well, and crosses into the Feudal Era. Who the young girl meet's first is enough to make her faint. But as time goes on, her feelings change a bit, especially when she learns who the stranger is to her.

Eevee-Well, if that isn't enough for you people who don't like Mary-sue fanfiction not to read this, I don't know what is.

**Musume no Shorai – Prologue**

_"Do you really have to go Kagome?" Kagome smiled weakly at her small kitsune friend, who looked up at her with sad eyes._

"_Yeah Shippo. There's no reason for me to stay any longer." Kagome said, crouching down to talk to him. Shippo's face started to become stained with tears, and Kagome took him into a tight embrace._

_The whole gang, including Kaede, had gathered at the well, to say goodbye to Kagome. No one wanted to say it; maybe it wouldn't have to happen if no-body said it._

"_So this is it." Sango said meekly, her voice cracking, when Kagome released Shippo._

"_Yeah..." Kagome nodded, knowing that the cracking in Sango's voice was her desperate attempt in fighting back her own tears. Sango's check's turned red, and some sob's escaped her lips._

_Kagome's eye's softened towards her friend, and hugged her. Miroku had a solemn look on his otherwise serious face._

"_Goodbye Kagome." Kagome smiled, but her eye twitched._

"_Goodbye Miroku." Kagome said, smacking his hand away from her rear. Sango on instinct used her large boomerang, whacking Miroku right on the head. Kaede sweat dropped._

"_Fare well Kagome." Kaede managed after a moment, Kagome smiled at the older woman for whom she held so much respect._

"_Goodbye Kaede." And there it was, Kagome had said goodbye to everyone, except for one. Inuyasha was the last of the group, standing a bit farther away; this must have been so hard on him._

_He had lost Kikyo, now he was losing Kagome._

"_Inuyasha?" He looked over when he heard his name, regretfully, when he saw it was Kagome who had asked. He wasn't ready yet._

_He was pained, that she was leaving, and he was angry that she was leaving. Inuyasha was to hot tempered, so anger won over._

"_Oh, if you're goanna leave, just do it already!" Kagome looked on the verge of tears, he wanted her to leave and never come back. It was as she thought; Inuyasha didn't care._

_The rest of the group gave him shocked looks. He was doing it, yet again, denying his feelings, and this time, he wouldn't get the chance to say he was sorry._

"_Inuyasha, you don't mean that!" Miroku said, exasperated._

"_Like hell I don't!" Inuyasha fumed, anger the only feeling on his face. "Go home Kagome, and don't come back!"_

"_If that's how you feel Inuyasha..." Kagome's voice was cracking now. "T-then... I'll leave now. Goodbye everyone!"_

_They all watched as Kagome jumped into the well, her final goodbye fading the farther she fell, then disappearing all together. That was it, no more adventures, no more fighting demons, no more Kagome. Sango gave a disgusted look at Inuyasha._

"_How could you?!" Sango screamed and continued crying, her tears falling much more freely now. In the future, Kagome sat huddled at the bottom of the well, she hadn't wanted to cry in front of everyone, but now, she let her tears come._

Kagome shook her head, and continued her praying. That had been nearly sixteen years ago, and she had moved on from the pain of missing all of her friends back in the Feudal Age. Besides, she had to finish her prayer for the day.

Sota had gone on to be a doctor, coming back to visit every now and then. Kagome's grandfather, sadly, had passed away the year before. Kagome still lived with her mother at the Higurashi shrine; the only difference was that Mrs. Higurashi, was now a grandmother.

It hadn't been to long after Kagome had returned home that she found out she was pregnant. Everyone knew who the father was, it was just too obvious.

"Mom! I'm home!" Kagome sighed; she'd have to finish her praying to keep the jewel pure later.

"In here Sachi!" Kagome called, standing up and walking out of the prayer room.

"Mom, why do you insist on wearing that?" Sachi, Kagome's fifteen-year-old daughter asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Habit." Kagome answered, looking down at her priestess attire. Kagome remembered when Sachi was first going to school, she had been made fun of for her golden eyes and silver hair, but over the year the silver had started to be replaced with black.

Only the slightest trace of silver remained on her head. People had asked questions at first, but no longer. It didn't seem to matter anymore.

Lately Kagome had become concerned, Sachi was fifteen now. Kagome had been fifteen when she had gone through the well for the first time. Sachi had also started asking questions, about her father...

"Welcome home Sachi!" Mrs. Higurashi appeared out of the house, smiling at her granddaughter.

"Hi gram!" Sachi smiled, running over to her grandmother and giving her a hug. Kagome watched as her mother and Sachi chatted ideally for a moment, then Kagome's mother looked over at her and said.

"Dinner will be ready in a little while dear!" With that, Mrs. Higurashi and Sachi walked back into the house. Kagome sighed, sooner or later, she would tell Sachi the truth, about everything...


	2. Chapter 1

**Musume no Shorai – Chapter 1**

Sachi sat at the table doodling in her notebook, while her grandmother fiddled in the kitchen, humming. She went back to her birthday just a few month's earlier, she had asked again, the question she asked every year on her birthday.

Her mom always refused to answer, saying she'd tell Sachi when she was older. When would she be old enough to know? Why couldn't she know now?

"Sachi?" Blinking at her name, Sachi looked up to see her mother standing on the other side of the table, looking at her.

"Yeah, what is it mom?" Sachi asked, closing her notebook to hide the small doodles of her-self stabbing her algebra teacher with a ruler. Kagome smiled slightly.

"How was school?" Kagome asked her daughter, sitting down at the table opposite Sachi.

"Alright." Sachi shrugged. "Mrs. Kenataru is evil."

"Isn't she you're algebra teacher?" Kagome asked, a bit of amusement in her voice.

"Yeah, but it's true!" Sachi argued, throwing her books back into her school back, then hurried up to her room to change before dinner. Sachi watched from her window after dinner as her mom walked back out to the prayer room.

The Shikon no Tama... Sachi had asked about that to, but she seemed too young for an answer to that question as well. There was also the well, which Sachi had been forbidden to go near.

There were so many questions she had about the well, but not as many as the Shikon no Tama. It seemed silly, was it so dangerous that she couldn't at least see it? Sachi came to a decision, and left her window.

Sachi snuck over to the well house, taking a look over at the prayer room to make sure her mother was still there. If Kagome were to catch her, even just standing in found of the door to the well house, Sachi could say goodbye to any social life for the next five years. Sachi returned her attention to the door, and the small seal on it.

It also seemed silly that they were still using seals, seals that were used to ward of demons way back when. Demons didn't exist, not in this day and age at least. Annoyed at the tiny peace of parchment, Sachi ripped it off, slide the door open and walked inside.

Sliding the door behind her closed, Sachi stared into the darkness, listening. She didn't hear anything, so Kagome must have still been praying. Sachi looked down, but it was so dark, she couldn't see anything.

Cautiously, Sachi took a few steps forward, finding the railing, and began to descend to the well below. It took a few moments before Sachi felt herself step off the steps onto dirt, she knew from the sound and the smell that wafted up to her nose. Sachi stood there in the dark for a few minutes, giving her eyes a chance to adjust to the darkness.

"This is it?" Sachi thought aloud, looking at the rather ordinary looking well. True it was rather ancient looking, but still, nothing was odd about it.

Sachi circled the well once, stopping, then circled again. Arching her brow in thought, Sachi could seem to grasp what was so special about the well. Leaning against it for a moment, still in thought.

Out of carelessness, or how deep she was in her thoughts, Sachi leaned back just a little to much and...

"Whoa, whoa!" Sachi screamed as she felt herself falling backward into the well, Sachi closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the impact. Inside the prayer room, Kagome's eyes shot open as she heard Sachi's fleeting scream.

"Sachi?" Kagome called, stopping her praying, and rushing out of the prayer room. "Sachi?!"

Kagome looked around the shrine grounds franticly.

"Sachi?! Sachi where are you?!"

"Kagome? What's going on?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, rushing to her daughter.

"I heard Sachi scream, and she won't answer me." Kagome said in a panic, turning and continuing. "Sachi!"

"Calm down, she's here some where. We just have to look." But her mother's words did nothing to sooth Kagome, and she continued in her frantic sure with her mothers help.

_Sachi... Sachi... Sachi..._

Sachi groaned, opening her eyes. Where was she? She looked up, instead of darkness, there were... stars...

Stars? How could there be stars? Unless... Sachi rose to her feet.

"Mom?!" Sachi called, hoping her voice would rise up out of the well. "Gram?! Hello?! Can anyone hear me?!"

Her attempts seemed to be in vain. Sachi sighed, and noticed some vines on the walls of the well. Taking hold, Sachi started climbing to the top of the well.

Sachi placed her feet firmly on the ground, sitting on the ledge, and looked around. This couldn't be right... there was no way! Instead of the well house, there were... trees!

"I think I hit my head a little to hard..." Sachi shook her head, and blinked, but nothing changed. Trees... Sachi laughed slightly. "I'm going crazy..."

Not paying attention, Sachi began to think and ponder her current situation, not noticing the silver blur drawing near her. In fact, she didn't know until the stranger spoke.

"Who are you?" Sachi looked up started at the voice, a man's voice, but whom she saw... Whoa... did he have...

"Sa-"But before she could finish, Sachi fainted, literally, and started to fall back into the well.

"Hey!" The man grabbed the strange girl by the hand, pulling her back up out of the well.

"I can't believe it... You scared her just by having her look at you!"

"Shut up Shippo!" The younger demon recoiled slightly at the silver haired demons words. Shippo was thankful that he was no longer small enough for his friend to throw him into a tree like he used to do.

"Gees, sorry for caring Inuyasha!" Shippo said sarcastically. He had been worried, Inuyasha's demon dog ear's had twitched, along with his nose sniffing the air, then had run out of Kaede's hut like the devil was on his heels.

Inuyasha hoisted the girl onto his back.

"So... who is she?" Shippo asked, looking at the girl.

"I don't know... But she smells like-"Inuyasha stopped himself, but to late.

"Smells like who?" Shippo sniffed the air close to the girl. "Hey, she smells like-"

Inuyasha stopped the young kitsune by hitting him on the head, rather hard. Shippo may have been too big for Inuyasha to throw, but he could still hit Shippo on the head with painful ease.

"Heh, you just don't know when to shut up do ya?" Inuyasha asked arrogantly, and started running back towards the small village.

"Hey, wait up!" Shippo took off in pursuit, trying desperately to keep up.


	3. Chapter 2

**Musume no Shorai – Chapter 2**

"She was at the well?" Sango asked, draping a wet peace of cloth over the girl's forehead, in Kaede's hut. Her hair had gotten much longer over the past few years, not to mention her face looked more mature and wise.

Kaede's hut was now a meeting place for the small group, Kaede had passed away just a few years after Kagome had left for the future permanently. But it was like a memory none of them wished to let go of, so they used it, in memory of the old woman. Inuyasha and Shippo nodded.

"So she's the reason you left in such a hurry?" Miroku asked, re-entering the hut. Miroku looked relatively the same, except his face was now covered with a slight mustache.

Inuyasha's sudden burst of speed seemed to have woken up one of Sango and Miroku's three children, the youngest, Kohaku, so Miroku had gone to put his youngest son back to bed. Inuyasha didn't answer at first, so Shippo did for him.

"Yeah, she smells li-"Or at least, Shippo tried to, Inuyasha once again pounded him on the head to silence him. "You're lucky Kagome isn't here, that's twice she would have sat you!"

The older demon shuddered at this fact, it had been a while, but he still remembered the pain brought on by a single word. To this day, Inuyasha flinched when someone said the simple word 'sit.'

"Who does she smell like?" Mirkou pried, wanting an answer. Sango also listened intently.

"Come on Inuyasha, who?" Sango asked, seeing Inuyasha unwillingness to share.

"She smells like..." Inuyasha paused. "She smells like Kagome.."

Miroku and Sango looked startled, but after seeing Shippo's nod of agreement, they knew it was true. Sango looked down at the still unconscious girl.

"Does that mean..." Sango began, but the girl stirred slightly. "She's coming to."

The rest of them looked up, startled. She started to open her eyes, blinking a few times.

"You're awake." Sango said, smiling kindly down at her. She just continued to blink, confused.

"Who..." The girl began, starting to sit up. "Who are- whoa..."

Her gaze had once again fallen on Inuyasha, who stared back at her with his usual 'what are you looking at' glare. She pointed at his ears.

"You... Are those... real?" Inuyasha's ears twitched when the girl came up to him and twitched his dog-ears.

The other's sweat dropped.

"She's Kagome's daughter alright." Inuyasha stated, his eye starting to twitch now.

"You know my mom?" She asked, sitting down, looking at Inuyasha and the others.

"She's an old friend." Miroku began, but what he really wanted to know was "But tell me, what is you're name young lady?"

"Sachi, Higurashi Sachi." The girl said, bowing slightly. "What about you guys?"

"My name is Miroku, and this is my wife Sango." Miroku motioned to Sango as he sat down next to her. "And my friends are Inuyasha and Shippo."

Miroku made a gesture to each in turn, and Sachi acknowledged them each with a slight nod. Sachi noticed Sango looking at her, actually, looking at her hair.

"What?" Sachi asked, turning to Sango.

"You're hair..." Sango breathed, pointing. Sachi smoothed it with her hands, as if it would make the glints of silver disappear.

She had two things she was very self-conscious about, her eyes, and her hair. The fact that Sango had pointed her hair out, made Sachi go into the habit of smoothing her hands over her thick hair.

Miroku gave Inuyasha a questioning look.

"I didn't mean it like that Sachi, it's just... Well..." Sango also sent Inuyasha a questioning look, along with Shippo also wanting some sort of explanation.

Sachi blinked and looked at Inuyasha, she had been so pre-occupied with the dog-ears atop his head, she hadn't even noticed the silver hair.

"Sachi," Shippo started, looking back at the young girl. "what's you're father's name?" Sachi thought for a moment.

"I don't know..." Sachi admitted, shrugging. "My mom never told me."

"Inuyasha, did you and Kagome..." Miroku didn't even have to finish, let alone did he want to with the death glare Inuyasha was giving him.

"Miroku, you really are a pervert." Inuyasha said, trying to stop the very uncomfortable conversation.

"Inuyasha, I think you did." Shippo stated, giving him a narrowed eyed look.

"See what you're perverted ways have done Miroku, now Shippo's thinking that way!" But now it was just obvious, and they all knew, except for Sachi.

"Inuyasha, the proof is right in front of us." Sango said, trying not to look over at Sachi. But Inuyasha did, he looked over at her.

They were right. Sachi had his eyes, those demon eyes, and as Sango pointed out, some of this hair.

"Feh!" Inuyasha stood up, walking out of the hut. "Whatever!"

Sachi watched him leave. She felt a strange feeling. Did he know the answers to her questions?

She had to know. Sachi stood and fallowed him. Sango was about to chase after her, but Miroku grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"Leave them a lone for a while." Was all Miroku said, Sango blinked, but sat back down anyway.

"Inuyasha!" Sachi jogged after him, trying to keep up with his quick pace. Inuyasha stopped at turned around, she was so much like Kagome.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked, trying sounding as peeved as he could muster.

"I have to know." Sachi said, walking up to him.

"Know what?" Inuyasha was a bit confused. Sachi growled a bit, but tried to control her temper.

"Who my father is." Inuyasha didn't say anything, just looked at her blankly. "You know, I know you do!"

Inuyasha still didn't say anything.

"Please Inuyasha, I need to know!" Sachi pleaded. "For the last fifteen years, my mom has done nothing but keep secrets from me. I wouldn't mind them all, if she just told me who my father was..."

Was Sachi talking about Kagome? That didn't sound like Kagome... why would she... Inuyasha shook his head, of course she hadn't told Sachi he was her father, how would she explain that her dad could never see her because he was in the past?

"Sachi..." She looked at him expectantly. "You're dad... is me..."

**End - Chapter 2**

Eevee-Dun dun duunn! Yes, the evil cliffhanger! But I must if I am to update it tomorrow

Peggi-Wait... how does that work?

Eevee-You see Peggi, when I leave a chapter at a cliffhanger, like I have to the last two chapters, I feel more compelled to write the next one! See? Aren't I smart?

Peggi-Yes!

Yoshi-No.

Eevee/Peggi-(whack him with a foam mallet)

Eevee-Peg, I have a proposition for you!

Peggi-I'm listening...

Eevee-I'll update this fic everyday like I have been doing, if you update you're fanfic more.

Peggi-Really?  
  
Eevee-Yeppers! And you know which fanfic I mean...

Peggi-(sly grin) Yes I do.

Eevee-Consider it Peggi! It's a win-win situation! Anyway, thankz to all my reviews, and the nice comments of my friends who have read this, but not reviewed ;; Please leave me a review, I'd really appreciate it!


	4. Chapter 3

**Musume no Shorai – Chapter 3**

"Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi put her hand on Kagome's shoulder. "the policed officer would like to ask you some questions."

Kagome nodded slightly dazed. She was sitting at the table, her hands on her lap, where she had talked to Sachi just a few hours earlier.

"Miss Higurashi, did you get into any kind of argument before you're daughter disappeared?" The officer asked routinely. Kagome shook her head.

"Did you're daughter have any enemies, or someone who might want to harm her in any way?"

"She's not that popular at school," Kagome said, thinking about her daughter's hot temper. "but I don't think anyone would do anything like kidnapping her."

"Would you're daughter have any reason to run away?" That struck Kagome hard. Was there a reason?

"N-no." Kagome chocked. The officer nodded.

"Thank you officer." Mrs. Higurashi bowed slightly. The officer just nodded again and showed himself to the door.

"Mom, you don't think-"

"No dear, Sachi wouldn't just run off like that." Kagome sighed and nodded grimly.

"Kagome..." Mrs. Higurashi thought for a moment. "What about... the well?"

Inuyasha looked at Sachi, waiting for some kind of reaction. Sachi just stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Wh- what?" Sachi asked, a little uncertain of what she heard.

"I'm... you're father." Some how, at least to Inuyasha, saying that, made him feel better. But at the same time, he felt guilty.

His fifteen-year old daughter stood before him, Inuyasha thought she was beautiful. Was that how a father was supposed to feel when looking at his child? But it also made him realize, he had left this child, and the mother of his child, a lone for fifteen years, while he was in the past.

He hadn't even thought of that until now. Inuyasha waited for Sachi to start yelling at him, she probably had years of anger built up in her conscious. But instead, Sachi hugged him.

"Sachi?" Inuyasha asked, unsure of what she was doing. Sachi started shaking.

"You... you don't know how much... I've wanted to hug you..." Sachi sobbed.

Inuyasha blinked, but with one hand, stroked Sachi's back while she cried silently.

"Aw... aren't they cute?" Miroku whispered quietly to Sango and Shippo.

"Yeah, and look, she's not mad at all." Shippo commented.

"Of course not, she's probably just wanted her father since she was a little girl." Sango defended, Miroku and Shippo nodded in agreement. It was no secret, Sango probably knew more than the rest of them, out of the present group, how Sachi felt.

"And you three are...?" The three snapped to attention, looking at the owner of the voice, Inuyasha, looking very pissed off. Sachi stood behind him, blinking.

"Um..." Miroku pondered for a moment of the best way to get out of this most hopeless situation, but Shippo and Sango took off, leaving poor Miroku to deal with Inuyasha's rage a lone.

"Well?" Inuyasha snapped impatiently.

"I um... That is to say..." Inuyasha grabbed Miroku by the collar, and started to bonk Miroku on the head several times. Sachi couldn't help but laugh.

After being hit some many times, Miroku was finally knocked out.

"He's going to be okay... Right?" Sachi asked, staring down at the unconscious monk.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"He'll live." Inuyasha said, but it sounded more like a guess of little importance.

"It's getting late.." Inuyasha looked over at Sachi. Her gaze was on the well.

"You should go back, I'm sure you're mother's worried about you." Inuyasha stated.

"She's probably mad at me." Sachi sighed. "I don't want to go back."

"You have to." Inuyasha pressed, Sachi sighed again.

"... can you come back with me?" Inuyasha was startled by Sachi's request.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked, Kagome couldn't be that mad... Could she?

"I wasn't supposed to be near the well house, let a lone in it. But.. I wanted to see what was so special about it."

"Hm..." Inuyasha paused. Sachi looked at him, waiting for an answer, hoping for a yes.

"No." Sachi looked at the ground.

"Alright."

"But..." Sachi looked back up, blinking. Inuyasha had a mysterious smile on his face.

"You could stay here..." Inuyasha stroked his chin. Sachi gabbed at her father.

"Are you series?" Sachi was surprised, but a happy kind of surprised. Inuyasha nodded, and Sachi flung her arms around his neck in a hug.

"You are the coolest dad ever!" Sachi praised when she released him. Inuyasha smiled, he liked the idea of being the 'coolest dad ever.'

"Inuyasha, sit!" The dog demon fell to the ground with a loud and painful thud. Sachi looked down at him and blinked.

Sachi looked back over to the well, where the voice had appeared.

"Mom?!" Sachi asked, blinking in surprise at her mother, who had pulled herself up and looked over at them, an unset expression on her face. Inuyasha pushed himself up painfully.

"Kagome?!"

"Inuyasha..." Kagome growled, shaking, glaring at him.

**End Chapter 3**

Eevee-I know, most of you hate me for all the cliffies ;; I'm sorry, but I've updated three days in a row, gotta love that (smiles)

**Special thanks to:**

Peggi – My cousin, and first reviewer (grins) I hope you're considering my proposal.

Azn-xoxo – Lol, yesh, the evil cliffhangers. But! That means you will check back to find out what happens next...

ShiningAngel – Why thank you! I haven't read you're fanfic yet (nervous laugh) but I will... later ;;

The Chibi Kitsune – I have updated Kitsune (evil laugh)

_**Please review!**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Musume no Shorai – Chapter 4**

_"Kagome..." Mrs. Higurashi thought for a moment. "What about... the well?"_

_Kagome's eyes widened in realization. Mrs. Higurashi watched her daughter carefully..._

_"Kagome!" But it was to late, at top speed Kagome ran out the door to the well house._

_"The seal!" Kagome gasped, if she needed any more proof it was Sachi telling Kagome herself. She turned, went into the prayer room; grabbing the Shikon no Tama, and ran back into the well house._

_"Kagome wait!" But her mother's plea faded behind her as Kagome jumped with no hesitation into the well, grasping the Jewel tightly. Kagome felt her feet fall back onto the firmness of the well bottom, but she knew it was no longer the shines well._

_"He's going to be okay... right?" Kagome looked up, that sounded like Sachi's voice... _

_"He'll live." Came a blunt reply, Kagome's eyes widened again, she knew to whom the voice belonged, Inuyasha._

_"It's getting late.." Sachi stated, Kagome listened, silently. _

_"You should go back, I'm sure you mother's worried about you."_

_"She's probably mad at me. I don't want to go back."_

_"You have to." Was this really Inuyasha, or an alien... _

_"... can you come back with me?"_

_"Why?"_

"_I wasn't supposed to be near the well house, let a lone in it. But.. I wanted to see what was so special about it."_

"_Hm... No."_

"_Alright." Kagome felt some guilt. She started to climb up, when she heard Inuyasha say..._

"_But..."_

"_You could stay here..."_

"_Are you series? You are the coolest dad ever!" Kagome turned red with anger, and climbed the rest of the way to the top of the well._

"_Inuyasha, sit!" The dog demon fell to the ground with a loud and painful thud. Sachi looked down at him and blinked._

_Sachi looked back over to the well, where the voice had appeared. _

"_Mom?!" Sachi asked, blinking in surprise at her mother, who had pulled herself up and looked over at them, an unset expression on her face. Inuyasha pushed himself up painfully._

"_Kagome?!"_

"_Inuyasha..." Kagome growled, shaking, glaring at him._

"Um... mom, let me explain..." Sachi began, but Kagome looked about ready to kill.

"Sit!" Kagome yelled out of anger and frustration. "Sit! Sit! **Sit!**"

Inuyasha fell to the ground again, and then some with the multiple sit's Kagome had shouted. And for good measure...

"Siiiiiiiiiiit!!" The extended word made Inuyasha fall even harder to the ground. Sachi watched as her mother took many deep breaths, trying to regain her self-control.

"Mom?" Sachi asked, Kagome looked at her, still shaking with fury.

"Sachi..." Kagome breathed, running over to her daughter and giving her a hug. "I'm so glad you're alright."

Inuyasha let out a groan, once again pushing himself up out of the dirt, some of which still clung to his face.

"Kag-"

"Sit." Kagome said, her eye twitching, and Inuyasha once again fell to the ground.

"Mom, could you _try_ not to do that?" Sachi asked. Kagome sent Inuyasha, whose face was still eating dirt, a dirty look.

"I'll _try_..." Sachi sighed, better than nothing, right? Inuyasha grumbled, standing up and rubbing his sore head.

Sachi noticed how Kagome kept sending Inuyasha deadly looks.

"Um... Did something happen?" The both looked at her with questioning expressions. "Way back then, is that why you two are having a problem getting along?"

Inuyasha looked to Kagome, who sent him another glare or two.

"You could say that.." Kagome said dully. For no apparent reason, Miroku, who had been left knocked out in the bushes near by, sat up straight.

"Oh, hello Kagome!"

"Miroku, are you alright?" Kagome asked, noticing the large bump, er, bumps on the monk's head.

"I'm fine!" Miroku said. "But I must be going!" And with that, he hobbled off into the forest towards the village.

"Does he always do that?" Sachi asked, watching him disappear.

"Not when I was here last..." Kagome stated, then looked at Inuyasha. "Did you start hitting him and Shippo more when I left?"

"Nah." Inuyasha said, shrugging. "I have been hitting Shippo a lot though, since I can't throw him into a tree anymore."

Inuyasha just couldn't stop himself, Sachi watched as her mother's expression changed and...

"Sit!" Thud, right to the ground, face first.

"Can I do that?" Sachi asked.

**End Chapter 4**

Eevee-(evil laugh) Nothing can stop my updates on this fic!!

Selene-Except you're bad grades...

Eevee-(wince) Yeppers... forgot that part...

**Special thanks to:**

lily lily pink pop – I update this one a lot lily, so nothing to fear And thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying it thus far (nod nod)

KittySeishin – Thank you Kitty, I'm very flattered (grins) I hope you got a kick out of what she said (grins more)

ashnite 16 – Lot's of sits, yesh (evil look) I have hurried, and updated (bows)

azan-xoxo – Because you shall come back to read if I leave it at a cliff hanger (evil laugh) I shall my friend, I shall (nods)

_**Please Review!**_


	6. Note

**Note:**

Eevee-I have decided, to put of updating this fic until Monday.

Selene-(gives Eevee a funny look)

Eevee-... what??

Selene-Are you feeling okay Ka-kan??

Eevee-Yeah... I just don't feel like updating right now... Anyway, I do have another fanfic that I made up, I hope to have it up today or tomorrow. For everyone who wanted me to update, I'm sorry (gives candy)

**Special thanks:**

KittySeishin – Lol, thank you Kitty. I shall try on my next update, I promise (nod nod)

BloodyKitune – (cowers in fear) I'm sorry (runs)

Baily89 – Really?? Wow, lot's of people think it's good... but that's so sweet (hugs)

Azn-xoxo – (nervous laugh) Um, yeah... But gimme a break, it does get hard after a while to end _every_ chapter in a cliffie x.x

Camigwen – Squee! Yay! Thank you, and I shall try come Monday.

=3 And that's all for now folks!


	7. Chapter 5

**Musume no Shorai – Chapter 5**

Inuyasha pushed himself up from the ground again, spiting dirt out of his mouth.

"Probably not..." Kagome shrugged.

"She better not!" Both mother and daughter looked at Inuyasha. "Are you done now?"

"Yes, I feel much better actually." Kagome stated. Inuyasha grumbled, standing up once again.

"Kagome!" When they entered the hut, Shippo and Sango went wide-eyed.

"Hi guys." Kagome greeted. Sango ran over to Kagone and hugged her friend.

Sachi smiled, her mother seemed happy, and was smiling. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes.

"Shippo..." Kagome looked at the kitsune, who was no longer so little. "You've... grown..."

Shippo grinned. Inuyasha made a gagging motion, causing Sachi to giggle.

"Where's Kaede?" Kagome asked, looking around the small hut.

"Kaede's been dead some time now Kagome." Sango told her, sadly.

"Oh.." Kagome looked down slightly, Kaede was old, Kagome should have known better than to expect Keade to still be alive now.

"Sachi it's almost dawn, so the villager's should be up by now." Miroku announced, turning to Sachi. "Natsuko will show you around."

"Natsuko?" But it was Kagome who asked.

"Yes, my daughter." Miroku responded.

"Daughter?" Kagome's eyes went wide.

"You have been gone a long time Kagome." Sango explained. "Miroku and I have three children."

"Three?" Kagome felt dizzy. "Wow.."

"Um... I'll do that Miroku." Sachi stood up, leaving the others.

"Are you staying long Kagome?"

"No Sango, I just came to get Sachi." Sango nodded.

"Minaru, hurry up!" Sachi stoop awkwardly, watching the villagers wander about with their usual morning chores. The girl who had called into the hut, looked up light Sango, her hair tied up in a much higher ponytail, and a strange outfit on.

Even stranger, was the rather large boomerang strapped to the girl's back.

"I'm coming Natsuko!" A boy hobbled out, adjusting his own black uniform.

"Hey!" Sachi asked, walking over to the pair. "You're names Natsuko?"

"Uh... yeah." The girl raised an eyebrow at Sachi. Most likely because _she _thought that _Sachi's_ outfit was strange compared to her own.

"Natsuko, Sango and Miroku's daughter?"

"Um, and you are?"

"Sachi, Kagome and Inuyasha's kid."

"Wow!" The young boy, Minaru, gaped at Sachi. "You're Kagome's child?!"

"That's me." Sachi smiled sheepishly.

"That would explain the outfit." Natsuko commented. "Yes, I am Natsuko, and this is my little brother Minaru."

"You're dad said I should hang out with you for a while." Sachi said, feeling even more awkward.

"Okay." Natsuko shrugged. "But were going to train in the woods, so you better stay out of our way."

Sachi nodded, fallowing the two through the village to the woods.

"So, if you're Kagome's child," Natsuko caught her boomerang with a slight grunt, then continued. "that mean's you're from the future, right?"

"Um, yeah."

"Cool.." Minaru looked at Sachi in amazement. Sachi laughed slightly.

"Minaru, practice with you're katana." Natsuko instructed.

"Alright." Minaru reluctantly put what he was practicing with at the time away and pulled the katana out of it's sheath. It was obvious that Minaru preferred using his sythe... chain... thing... than his katana.

Minaru proceeded to chop at a log that had been stood up right. Natsuko rolled her eyes at Minaru's enthusiasum.

"Minaru." Natsuko warned.

"Alright." Minaru said again, taking it more seriously, and attacking the log this time instead of chopping at it uselessly. Natsuko looked at Sachi, noticing how she watched Minaru using his katana.

Walking over to Sachi, Natsuko un-sheathed her own katana.

"So Sachi," Natsuko started. "Have you ever used one of these?"

**End Chapter 5**

Eevee-It's Monday, and I have updated... Squee!

Nick-Would you go to bed now, I'd like to get some sleep!!

Eevee-(whacks) You got to sleep, I still have work to do!

**Special thanks:**

bad girlz aka crazy person - Someone get the point of the cliffhangers! Squee! Thank you as well (hugs)

aznchicki – Yeppers, three (sweat drops) I'm not a hentai, I just thought it made sense!

Peggi – I have updated it, and it's about twenty minutes past midnight. A but late, but Monday none the less. I shall update no matter what (also whacks Legato with a foam mallet) I'm updated, now you must (nod nod)

lauren – Thank you. But actually, when you think about it, a full dog demon had pointy ears, a half-breed had dog ears, and then a quarter dog demon will have the last thing, normal ears. Mostly because Sachi has the least amount of demon blood in her.

TennyoKameko – It made you laugh? Squee! I shall continue then!

tearsofamiko – OO Eeep! What did I do?! (hides)

bAkU – You're not retarded! You're like the rest of us freaks (grins) Welcome to the club!

_**Please review!**_


	8. Chapter 6

**Musume no Shorai – Chapter 6**

"Huh?" Sachi looked down at the sheath pointed at her. "No, never."

Do you know how to use any kind of weapon?" Natsuko pressed, swiping at the air with her katana.

"Well, my mom taught me some archery..."

"Archery?" Natsuko stabbed the air. "She must have been doing that to prepare you to us a sacred arrow."

Sachi gave Natsuko a questioning look.

"I thought so." Natsuko sighed. "You don't know what that is, do you?"

Natsuko watched as Sachi shook her head slowly, then sighed.

"You're mom has the ability to shoot arrows, but when she does, they become... Purified, I guess you could say." Sachi nodded timidly, slowly grasping the concept.

"The sacred arrow's have the ability to bring down demons, bind demons, and many other things. Kagome, most likely, has this ability because she is the re-incarnation of Kikyo."

"Kiki who?" Natsuko stared at Sachi with stunned astonishment.

"You don't know who Kikyo is?" Sachi shook her head again. Natsuko looked on the verge of passing out.

"I guess it's to be expected..." Natsuko paused. "She probably thought she'd never need to know."

Sachi thought about that for a moment. It was the truth; Kagome had probably never thought Sachi would even be in the past.

"Well..." Natsuko thought back, her parent's had told her this several times. To keep the memory of Kagome alive, perhaps?

That was probably it. After all, it wouldn't have made much sense if they had left the part about time travel and being Kikyo's re-incarnation when telling the story.

"Kikyo, about sixty-six's years ago, was a powerful priestess who used her miko powers to protect the Shikon no Tama."

"Could you tell me about that as well?" This was getting ridiculous. Natsuko was getting frustrated.

"She didn't tell you about that either?" Natsuko smacked her forehead when Sachi nodded again yes to her question.

"The Shikon no Tama, jewel of four souls, was a jewel forced out of the body of a powerful priestess in my mother's village many, many years ago. It disappeared after it was created, then found again, and brought to Kikyo sixty-six years ago in order to keep it pure. Still with me?"

Sachi nodded again, interested.

"Then, along came Inuyasha, a half demon. Kikyo feel in love with him, but Onigumo was in love with Kikyo as well. In desperation, he called to him hundreds of demons, and born from him and the demons, was Naraku.

"Naraku tricked Inuyasha and Kikyo into killing each other. Not really! Only Kikyo died!"

Natsuko corrected herself quickly at Sachi's wide-eyed expression.

"Inuyasha was bound to a tree, where he stayed for fifty years. Kikyo's body was born, along with the Shikon no Tama. It disappeared for fifty years, then re-appeared when Kagome came through the well."

"So..." Sachi said slowly. "Kikyo died protecting the jewel... my mom is the re-incarnation of this person, so that's why she can use the sacred arrows?"

Natsuko nodded, relieved that she was starting to understand.

"Anything else?"

"Hm..." Natsuko probed her thoughts again. "Somehow the jewel was broken, scattering the shards all over the land.

"In their travels to find the shards, they found Shippo, my father, and my mother. They also learned of the jewels true origins, and that Naraku was responsible for the betrayal."

"But, why did my mom go back to the future?" Sachi asked. "Why didn't she stay here?"

"There was no reason." Natsuko said. "The jewel was completed, and it would be safer in the future."

"Why didn't my dad go with her?" Natsuko sighed.

"You really want to know?" Sachi noticed, and Natsuko sighed again.

"Inuyasha told her to." Sachi's jaw dropped.

"What?"

"Inuyasha told Kagome to go back to the future." Natsuko repeated painfully. This took Sachi back.

He'd told her to, so did that mean he didn't care?

"Did he know about... Me?" Natsuko looked confused this time, blinking at Sachi for her question.

"No." Natsuko said, still a bit surprised. "No-one knew."

Sachi stared at Natsuko.

"My mom didn't tell them?"

"Or she didn't know." Natsuko suggested. Sachi thought for a moment or two.

"Do you think it would have changed anything?" Sachi asked. "If he knew, I mean."

Natsuko shrugged slightly.

"I don't know Sachi." Natsuko confessed. "I really don't know."

**End Chapter 6**

Eevee-I'm early! Maybe this means I don't have to update tomorrow...

Peggi-NOOOO!! You must (shakes Eevee)

Eevee-Alright! Alright! But you must update as well...

Peggi-... Will I get sugar if I do?

Eevee-Yesh...

Peggi-Squee!

Eevee-Update!

Legato-She won't, you know that right?

Peggi-(whacks Legato with her foam mallet) Shush!

Eevee-Anyway... I shall finish watching Blue Collar and be happy now (grins)

**Special thanks:**

pupetta - I have? Squee! I shall Pupetta, I shall (smiles and plots)

Resa and Harmony – Peggi sent you? Wow, people really are telling people about my fic (smiles) She threatened you Oo I'll have a talk with her about that... "WOW!" Really?! You like my plot, you like my OC's to?! I shall update just for that (grins)

Ebony-chan - ... Um... Good question... One for which... I have no answer (sweat drops) Uh, just go with it for now, kay??

aznchicki – Gomen, I tend to go over board sometimes. But I have a reason! My friends asked me the same question at lunch, and one of them looked at me funky, pointed at me and yelled "hentai!" really loud, and every time she saw me the rest of the day, she'd point and yell "hentai!" Yay for the Sango and Miroku couple (grins more) I think there is an episode where Miroku actually asks Sango to live with him... or marry him... something like that (sweat drops)

**_Please review!_**


	9. Chapter 7

**Musume no Shorai – Chapter 7**

"Why didn't you tell us Kagome?" Kagome looked at Sango for her question, blinking.

"Tell you what... ?" Kagome was hesitant to ask at first.

"That you were pregnant." Miroku stated.

"I-I didn't know myself." Kagome stuttered. She chanced a look at Inuyasha, but looked away quickly when she saw him looking at her.

"I bet this makes you feel really bad, eh Inuyasha?" Shippo asked, eying him suspiciously. Inuyasha glared.

"Shut it twerp!"

"Sit!" Thud, Shippo couldn't help but chuckle cruelly at Inuyasha's misfortune. Kagome stood up, walking towards the hut's exit.

"Kagome?" Sango asked. Kagome looked at her friend with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry you guys, but I only came here to get Sachi."

"What?" Shippo blinked looking at Kagome. "You can't just leave!"

"I'm not going to." Kagome corrected. "I'm going to look around the village, then I'll leave."

"Inuyasha, don't just sit there, go after her!" Shippo scolded.

"What?" Inuyasha jumped slightly. "Why should I?!"

"Inuyasha, you have the chance to make amends with Kagome." Sango explained.

"Don't let this opportunity pass you by Inuyasha!" Miroku said, pushing Inuyasha in the direction of the hut's 'door.'

"But-but-"

"Go!" The three shouted, pushing him the rest of the way out of the hut.

"Natsuko, who's that?" Minaru asked, pointing into the forest. When Minaru and Natsuko had finished their morning practice, the three of them had decided to rest under the shade of a tree.

"I don't know..." Natsuko watched as a woman, dressed in what looked like a priestess outfit, walking quickly through the forest towards the well.

"That's my mom." Minaru and Natsuko looked at Sachi, who was also watching the woman walking through the forest.

"That's Kagome?" Minaru seemed surprised.

"Yeah." Sachi nodded. "I wonder where she's going.

"Kagome!" The three watched as Inuyasha, seemingly appearing out of know where, running up behind Kagome. On instinct, Kagome spoke the word...

"Sit!" Natsuko and Minaru, who had never actually seen the all-powerful sit, blinked when Inuyasha feel to the ground painfully. Inuyasha pushed himself up, obviously angry.

"Why are you so mad?!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome turned on him.

"Why? Why?!" Inuyasha's anger seemed to pail in comparison to Kagome's.

"All I was ever good for was finding jewel shards! When that was done, you didn't need me anymore!

"What?!"

"Go home Kagome, and don't come back!" Kagome mimicked Inuyasha. "Unless I'm senile, that was you who said that Inuyasha!'

Inuyasha looked at Kagome absolutely horrified.

"Did I really say that?" Inuyasha asked aloud.

"Yeah, you did you jerk!" Kagome's anger was now taking hold, all the hut she had felt that day all those years ago, came back full force.

"But, I didn't mean it-"

"You never mean it!" Kagome yelled, her voice on full volume.

"But-"

"Siiiiit!" Kagome ran back through the forest towards the well, Inuyasha on the ground unable to stop her.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled after her when he had pulled himself up.

"So that's what happened?" Sachi asked, after the emotional scene was finished.

"Yeah." Natsuko nodded. "This, I could understand you're mom not telling you about."

"Dad!" Sachi called, standing up and running over to Inuyasha. Inuyasha, who had been so focused on finding Kagome, hadn't even noticed the small audience watching him.

"Sachi?" Inuyasha was surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Sachi ignored Inuyasha's question.

"Dad, you need to apologize to mom."

"What do you think I was doing?!" Inuyasha was still trying to avoid the inevitable, but could not.

"Dad." Sachi scolded. Inuyasha sighed when he realized he couldn't win.

"Fine." Sachi smiled happily. Inuyasha just sighed once more, he had been trying to apologize, ever since Kagome had returned, but each time they just argued.

But this seemed really important to Sachi, so he'd give it another try. Even he, the hard headed half breed Inuyasha, would admit, that it was important to him to... Inuyasha's ear's twitched.

"Watch out!" Natsuko screamed, her eye's wide. Inuyasha grabbed Sachi and jumped, landing gracefully next to where Natsuko and Minaru stood.

Where Inuyasha and Sachi had been standing, there was now a large dent in the earth.

"So, you're the famous Inuyasha would defeated Naraku." Came a cool voice from the dust.

"Show your-self!" Inuyasha warned, his hand on his Tetsusaiga. The voice laughed. The owner of the voice, surprisingly, a young woman, stepped out of the dust.

She seemed human, long black hair with a small ponytail one on side of her head, brown eyes, and a yellow kimono. In her hand, she held a sword of her own.

"Who are you?" Natsuko inquired coolly.

"That is of little importance right now." Was the woman's only 'answer.' "But what is, would be the fate of Kagome if Inuyasha, or any of you for that matter, were to draw you're weapons."

**End Chapter 7**

Eevee-I'll update on Saturday or something for the day I missed yesterday (sweat drops) But I have an excuse! My dad made me get off when I was writing this, I mean, it was like ten when he made me get off... so I didn't finish.

Tessha-Finish please...

Eevee-Oh yeah... Anyway, I made this one longer, because I felt guilty. I'll try and make all of them this length as the chapters go on. You wanted longer chapters KittySeishin, you got it (grins)

**Special thanks:**

aznchicki – Uh, yeah! Somewhere in there anyway... (sweat drops) Hey I'm trying, it's a little difficult. But think of it this way, more chapters if the chapters are short (sweat drops more)

kagome/inuyashafan – Lol, thank you very much. I shall try and make lot's and lot's of chapters! And thanks or the support (smiles)

Chione – Squee! Thank you (smiles) I'm not sure where I'm going with it to be honest, making it up as I go along... (cough cough)

Peggi(and Resa) – Yes, I'm trying to update as much as possible before I loose my inspiration! Lol, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to start anything! I just remember the first time I heard Kikyo and I went "Kiki who?" It was late, the first episode, and I was really confused.. Like the mosquito thing! Lol, alright Resa, I won't hit Legato for ya... "Cheese biscuits...?"


	10. Chapter 8

**Musume no Shorai – Chapter 8**

Hesitantly, the three released their weapons.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha growled. The woman smiled mysteriously.

"My Lord requests you're presence to test you're might sword." The woman pointed to the Tetsusaiga fastened to Inuyasha's waste.

"Who exactly is you're 'Lord?" Natsuko asked.

"All will be explain in due time." The woman said, sheathing her sword. "Now, if you would fallow me."

The woman whistled, and a black horse came running in front of her, with grace the woman grabbed onto the horses main and hosted herself onto the horses back. Not wasting any time, Inuyasha ran after her.

"Dad, wait!" Sachi called after him.

"Stay here!" Inuyasha yelled back before disappearing. The woman stopped her horse and an open field.

She dismounted her horse, then walked over to someone who was there waiting...

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha growled, recognizing the person, or rather, demon, whom had been waiting.

"You're late Rin." Sesshomaru stated, ignoring Inuyasha.

"Forgive me my Lord." 'Rin' bowed slightly.

"Rin?" Inuyasha blinked. "As it that little human girl..."

"I'm not little!" Rin said, glaring at Inuyasha.

"Minaru, go tell mother and father what happened." Natsuko commanded, Minaru nodded, running off towards the village. "Kirara!"

"Kirara..?" Sachi repeated slowly. Natsuko nodded.

Sachi let out a yelp when a large demon appeared in front of them, huge fans, flames everywhere. Natsuko grabbed Sachi's hand.

"Come on!" Natsuko pulled Sachi onto the demons back before it took off into the sky, heading in the direction which Inuyasha and the woman had disappeared. Sachi held onto Natsuko for what she felt was her life.

"Calm down, Kirara's not going hurt you." Natsuko said soothingly. "Kirara down."

Hearing the command, Kirara descended to the ground in the field where Inuyasha was with two others.

"What are you two doing here?" Inuyasha asked, turning ever so slightly to look at them.

"You think we were really going to just sit back while you went off to fight?" Sachi asked.

"Fight?" Sesshomaru seemed to be confused, then turned his attention to Rin. "Rin, what exactly did you tell them?"

Rin thought for a moment, then sweat dropped.

"Well my lord, you see..." Rin laughed nervously.

"Stupid human, you can't do anything right!" The squeaky voice of none other than the lovable Jaken sounded. Rin glared down at him.

"Shut it toad!" Rin said, taking her foot and stepping on him.

"Is that why you brought that wench here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Would you stop calling me that?!" Kagome, also seeming to have appeared out of know-where, glared at Sesshomaru.

"Kagome?!" Natsuko asked, looking at Kagome confused.

"Mom?!" Sachi also looked very confused.

"Mom?" Rin and Jaken looked between Kagome and Sachi.

"Would someone tell me what the hell is going on here?!" Inuyasha yelled, becoming very confused and frustrated.

"You first," Rin said. "Who's that and why is she calling Kagome mom?" Rin asked, pointing at Sachi.

"Let me introduce you to you're niece Sesshomaru," Kagome made a hand gesture. "Sachi."

"I didn't think you had it in you Inuyasha." Sesshomaru stated, examining Sachi.

"Excuse me?!"

"Inuyasha please, we have something much more important to take care of." Kagome said.

"And that would be?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"First of all, let me apologize for the little mix up." Sesshomaru send Rin a look causing Rin to laugh nervously again.

"Quit stalling and get to the point!" Inuyasha's eye twitched.

"I wish to make a partner ship." Sesshomaru stated.

"Partner ship?" Inuyasha asked, looking at Sesshomaru funny. Sesshomaru wasn't the kind of person to form alliances, especially not with Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru nodded.

"You see, this is very important." Sesshomaru said. "Naraku had a child, and she wants revenge."

**End Chapter 8**

Eevee-Wow, I can't believe how out of character Sesshomaru is... Grrness, I can't do emotionless characters (sighs) And yes, it was all a fluke, Kagome was never in any real danger. Oh well, off to the next chapter!

_**Please Review!**_


	11. Chapter 9

**Musume no Shorai – Chapter 9**

Inuyasha's jaw dropped.

"Wh-what?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "Is he serious?"

Kagome nodded.

"But why do you need help defeating her?" Inuyasha asked. "Hell, why _my _help?"

"Believe me, if I didn't need you're help I wouldn't be asking for it." Sesshomaru assured him.

"She is very powerful." Rin said in Sesshomaru's defense. "She attacked Lord Sesshomaru and almost killed him."

"Does _she_ have a name?" Natsuko asked.

"Keeko." Sesshomaru said.

"Gee, I wonder why." Kagome glared at Inuyasha.

"Sit." Sesshomaru had an amused look on his face when he saw Inuyasha fell to the ground.

"Not to be getting off track." Rin said, walking over to Sachi and looking at her closely. "But, did you say Sachi was Lord Sesshomaru's niece?"

"Yes." Kagome said slowly.

"And she keep's calling you mom." Rin turned. "So does that mean that Inuyasha and you are mates?"

Wow, Rin sure has no problem asking questions of a personal nature... A while later back at the village, Sango, Miroku and Shippo, who at first site had attacked Sesshomaru, had just been told the current situation.

"She must be powerful if a full demon as powerful as Sesshomaru would as for Inuyasha's help." Shippo said, Inuyasha glared at him but did not act with the threat of another 'sit.'

"Actually, I would like to have all of you're help." Sesshomaru corrected. "There's no telling how powerful Keeko really is, and until that time, it would be best if we all worked together."

Sango, Miroku and Shippo stared at Sesshomaru. He hated working with humans!

"Well?" Sesshomaru asked. "What do you say?"

The group exchanged looks of question and curiosity. Outside the hut, Rin, Sachi, Natsuko, Minaru, and now, Kohaku sat... talking, I guess you could say...

"Would you stop looking at me like that?!" Sachi asked angrily. Rin had been looking at Sachi very strangely.

"I'm sorry, it's just hard to believe." Rin said, then poked Sachi. Sachi growled, looking ready to attack Rin.

"Um, Rin, what do you think?" Natsuko asked, averting Rin's attention from Sachi. She had been playing with her younger brother Kohaku's shoulder length hair, which with Natsuko's hand holding it there, was now parted into two ponytails.

"Aw, she look's very cute!" Rin smiled.

"He!" Minaru said. "See Natsuko, you need to stop playing with Kohaku's hair like that, people will think he's a girl!"

Sachi couldn't help but giggle.

"Calm down Minaru." Natsuko said. "I'm just playing with his hair after all, and Kohaku doesn't seem to mind."

"He's a baby, he doesn't know any better!" Minaru told her.

"Bwut, I fweel pwetty!" Kohaku giggled, waving his arms around.

"Shut up Kohaku, you're not helping." Minaru hissed.

"Just drop it Minaru." Natsuko said. "Unless, you want me to mess with you're hair instead."

Minaru went white.

"No!" The girls giggled at Minaru's response. "No, that's alright."

"Keeko's at Naraku's old castle?" Sango asked.

"The same castle, but in a different location." Sesshomaru responded.

"That wench has the ability to move the castle with her magick." Jaken nodded.

"So she is never in the same place..." Shippo thought aloud.

"So it would seem." Miroku agreed.

"Perhaps it would be best if we were to wait for her to come to us?" Kagome suggested.

"If she's out for revenge we won't have to wait to long." Inuyasha stated.

"Kagome, take Sachi home." Miroku said, causing Kagome and Inuyasha to give him a questioning look.

"Miroku's right." Sango said. "She hasn't had any training to defend herself, Sachi will only be in danger while she's here."

"And besides, did you come back just to get Sachi in the first place?" Shippo asked, Kagome laugh a little.

"I guess you're right." Kagome admitted. "And she will be safer."

"Since we are all in agreement, I'll take my leave." Sesshomaru said, heading for the door. "The stench of so many human's is making me sick."

The three humans in the hut sent Sesshomaru odd looks, but nodded none the less. Sesshomaru pulled back the grass matt of a door, to reveal the scene of bored children and Rin who had become bored over the minutes of being left alone. Kohaku was laughing his childish laugh, while the rest were taking turn's bopping Jaken over the head.

"Oh, hi." The older member's of the group sweat dropped while the younger party tried to hide their little stunt, with no real success. But they tried, no the less.

**End Chapter 9**

Eevee-And thus, my little updating spree is done for the day.. Tada (skips off)

**Special Thanks:**

Peggi - Well, he's done it a lot. Come on, even Kagome has her boiling point. Rin, she's Rin as you read in the last chapter. I see, random cheese biscuts... I didn't mean that, I meant I will update on Saturday, for the day I missed. But, I missed yesterday as well, so I updated twice today, I shall still try and update tommorrow though!

aznxoxo - She be little Rin, all grown up (snicker snicker)

Sarcasm Girl8 - Why thank you, and I shall (smiles)

**_Please Review!_**


	12. Chapter 10

**Musume no Shorai – Chapter 10**

"See ya tomorrow!" Sachi waved back to the group before Kagome and herself jumped into the well.

"Tomorrow?" Kagome's question faded as they descended from the other's ears.

"Boy Inuyasha, I so do not envy you." Shippo stated flatly. Inuyasha whacked him on the head hard enough to cause a burse.

"If were just biding our time, we should tell the villager's to be on the look out." Sango said, Miroku nodded.

"Natsuko, go inform the villager's to be watchful of anything suspicious." Natsuko nodded and walked back to the village at a quick pace, Minaru fallowing behind her.

"Come on mom, why not?" Sachi wined when they returned to the present.

"Because it's to dangerous, and I said so." Kagome said, climbing up the side of the well.

"So, do you expect me to act like nothing happened, that I didn't just meet my father, or go to the past, or learn that demons actually do exist?" Kagome just ignored Sachi, and walked back to the house.

"Kagome, Sachi!" Sota was the one they found sitting on the couch when they first entered the house.

"Uncle Sota!" Sachi squealed, running over to him and wrapping her arms around him.

"Are you two alright?" Sota asked, prying Sachi off him.

"Were fine Sota." Kagome said. "Why are you here?"

"Mom asked me to come." Sota responded. "Said the two of you had disappeared."

"Where is gram anyway?" Sachi asked looking around.

"Upstairs sleeping." Sota said. "You two have been gone all night."

Kagome blinked slightly. All night? Had it really been that long..

Sachi let out a yawn, stretching.

"Speaking of all night, I'm heading to bed seeing as I didn't get any sleep." Sachi turned and walked to the stairs. "Night.."

"Sachi, we'll talk later." Sachi waved slightly at Kagome's comment before disappearing up the steps.

"Talk..?" Sota looked at Kagome with a confused look. "Did something happen?"

"Nothing happened Sota." Kagome said agitated. "Mind you're own business."

"What happened?" Sota pressed.

"Nothing happened!" Kagome walked towards the kitchen, rubbing her forehead. "I need a cup of coffee.."

"Something happened." Sota said, fallowing her. "You were there for eleven hour's, twenty three minutes, and forty-two seconds, now I want to know what happened."

Kagome turned and looked at Sota, who over the years had brown a bit of a beard, and was now a few inches taller than Kagome.

"You were keeping count?" Kagome asked, confused.

"Mom did." Sota defended. "She told me to keep track when she went to bed, that way we'd know how long you had been missing when we filed a police report."

"Police report?" Kagome was startled. "Why a police report?!"

"Because we had no idea where you two were." Sota told her. "Which brings me back to my first question, what happened?"

Kagome fidgeted with her sleeve. Why was it so hard to tell Sota what happened? Kagome managed to mumble something, but it was so quiet Sota didn't hear her.

"What?"

"Sa-Sachi..." Kagome's voice was cracking, darn it, she didn't want start bawling in front of her little brother over something so foolish. "Sachi found out about.. Inuyasha."

Kagome couldn't hold it back any more, she let out a few short sobs before she lost control over her tears. Sota did the best her could to comfort his sister, hugging to make her feel safe, but it seemed useless.

"All of the villager's are on the look out, and a few have decided to take turn's on watch." Natsuko informed, entering the small hut with Minaru.

"So now all there is left," Shippo sighed. "Is to wait..."

Inuyasha seemed the most on edge of the group, despite the un-caring face he was trying to keep.

"Relax Inuyasha, I'm sure we won't have to wait to long." Miroku said, then an explosion, fallowed by screaming villagers.

"You were saying? Sango sent Miroku her usual 'say anything and I'll cut you down' look.

"Inuyasha!" A feminine voice yelled between fits of maniacal laughter. "Come out and fight me like a real man!"

When the group ran out of the hut, the first thing they saw was a girl, floating in the sky over the village sending energy blasts at anything and everything.

"Give you one guess who..." Shippo said sarcastically as they all looked up at the floating girl.

**End Chapter 10**

Eevee-And the update I promised for Saturday is up! Darn you Gundam Seed, why do you have to be so cool to watch!!

**Special Thanks:  
  
**Sarcasm Girl8 - Nah, personally, I don't like Naraku, to psychotic for my tastes, but I have a cousin who likes him (sweat drops) Awesomeness, someone said it (hugs you)

bad girlz aka crazy person - It's alright, you don't have to review for _every_ chapter. I'm just glad you're reading (smiles)

Peggi - A nice long review email thingy... I can live with that (grins) He's _a_ main character (sweat drops) Nevah go to bed when a parent tells you to (evil laugh)

_**Please Review!**_


	13. Chapter 11

**Musume no Shorai – Chapter 11**

Keeko defiantly fallowed in her father's footsteps, long black raven hair, crimson eyes, and hordes of poisonous insects. With her right hand she was sending purple energy blasts at huts as a silent threat, with her right hand on her hip. She had on a very dark kimono that had no sleeves and was at mini skirt length.

Her gaze fell on the Inu gang, and she smirked.

"So," Keeko purred, descending to hover closer to them. "you must be Inuyasha and co."

"And you must be Keeko." Inuyasha growled, causing Keeko to smirk more.

"How flattering to now that my pray knows my name." Keeko's expression went to that of a serious one. "Prepare to die Inuyasha, for the death of my father!"

Inuyasha immediately whipped out the Tetsusaiga, Keeko only laughed.

"You think _that_ can stop _me_?" Keeko laughed more, pointing her palm at the group, mainly Inuyasha. "You are sadly mistaken"

Purple energy formed around Keeko's out stretched arm, flowing to her palm.

"Natsuko, take Minaru and Kohaku as far away from here as you can!" Sango told her daughter, Natsuko was going to protest, but Sango silenced her. "Go!"

Scooping Kohaku into her arms and grabbing Minaru's hand, Natsuko ran in the opposite direction into the woods.

"Not that it will do them any good." Keeko scoffed. "I intend to kill every one who resides in this village. Ha!"

Keeko released the energy gathered in her hand.

"Look out!" Miroku yelled, and the four jumped to the side, barely avoiding the massive ball of energy.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango heaved back, and threw her giant boomerang at Keeko. Keeko waited until the boomerang was about to hit her, then hit it back at Sango with great force.

Sango almost had not time to avoid it if it wasn't for Miroku, who grabbed her out of the way just in time.

"Fox fire!" Shippo gave his attack a try, and even though over the years it had gotten much stronger, it was still no use. Keeko merely shrugged it off like it was nothing more than a cold wind.

"My turn." Inuyasha concentrated, he could see the two auras of his and Keeko's, blue and purple, hitting against each other. "You won't survive this, wind scar!"

Keeko flicked her hand, and the aura that Inuyasha had seen dispersed. This caused Inuyasha'a attack to weaken to the point where Keeko kicked the blade away, then kicked Inuyasha in the side.

"If this is the best you can do," Keeko watched as Inuyasha landed on the ground with a thud, groaning in pain. "then you should just give up now."

"Inuyasha, are you alright?" Shippo asked, kneeling next to his friend.

"I'll live." Inuyasha winced. "How can she be that strong?"

Keeko laughed, her victory in reach.

"I've trained all my life to defeat you Inuyasha!" Keeko put her palms together, letting more of her evil energy form there. "And this, is goodbye."

"Not today Keeko!" An arrow flew, hitting Keeko in the back. Keeko cried out in pain, the energy disappeared, and Keeko fell to the ground.

"Nice shot mom!" The group looked, and saw Kagome, holding the bow that had sent the arrow flying, Sachi, Natsuko, Minaru, Kohaku, and Rin standing on the edge of the forest.

"Kagome?!" They all stared, what incredible timing.

_"Mom." Sachi entered the kitchen, where Kagome and Sota sat drinking coffee._

"_What is it Sa?"Sota asked, looking up at his neice as she walked over to them, a worried expression on her face._

"_Mom, we have to go back, now." Kagome looked at Sachi, no practically written on her face. "Come on mom, they need us!"_

"_The other's are fine." Kagome sipped her coffee._

"_Please mom?" Sachi begged. "I just know something's wrong!"_

"_Ah, come on sis." Sota said, a hint of amusement in his voice. "She's not going to school today anyway, what harm will it do?"_

_Kagome glared at Sota, who just smiled back with that goofy smile of his, Kagome sighed._

"_Fine." Kagome gave in, causing Sachi to rush to the door. "But if they don't need us were coming right back!"_

"_Hurry up mom." Sachi had already climbed all the way up the well, and was now looking around waiting for her mother to finish climbing up._

"_Sachi!" Natsuko, carrying Kohaku in her arms, and Minaru appeared out of the forest._

"_Natsuko!" Sachi looked at the three of them concerned. "What are you two doing here?"_

"_The village was attacked!" Minaru seemed horrified. "Mom and dad are back in the village._

"_Is everyone alright?" Kagome asked._

"_A couple of the hut's are on fire, and most of the villager's ran away." Rin ran out of the woods and joined them, fallowed by Sesshomaru and Jaken._

"_It was that wench Keeko." Jaken informed them, nodding slightly. Kagome thought for a moment._

"_Sesshomaru," Kagome looked up at him. "I have an idea, when I give you the signal, make sure Keeko hold's still. I don't care how, just make sure she's not moving her a few minutes."_

_Sesshomaru didn't respond, and simple turned around and began running back to the village with his great demonic speed._

"_What are you going to do?" Sachi asked, watching as Kagome took the bow, which she had fastened to her back while she was climbing up the well, and start walking to the village._

"_Hit her where it hurts." Kagome said, the other's fallowing her._

"_Is that literally?" Sachi asked sarcastically. They came to the edge of the forest, just in time to hear Keeko say._

_"And this, is goodbye." Keeko was about to release the purple energy in her hands. Kagome grabbed an arrow out of the holding on her back and readied the arrow, she'd only have one shot._

"_Not today Keeko!" Kagome yelled, pulling back an arrow. Keeko cried out in pain, the energy disappeared, and Keeko fell to the ground._

"_Nice shot mom!" Sachi said, grinning. The group looked towards the commotion._

"_Kagome?!"_

"Now Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled.

Keeko had just started to push herself off of the ground, when she felt something wrap around her neck, burning at her flesh.

"What.." Keeko looked behind her slightly, and saw Sesshomaru holding tightly onto his acid like whip that was holding Keeko. "No!"

Kagome readied another arrow.

"Chiruu!" Keeko cried. "Kagura!"

Kagome released her arrow, heading right for Keeko's heart. A flash of light, and the arrow cut right down the middle.

"Dance of blades!" Three or four blades of light hit Sesshomaru's whip, making it disappear.

"No way!" Inuyasha stared in disbelief, two more figure's had appeared on the scene. One they recognized, or thought they did.

"Kagura?"

**End Chapter 11**

Eevee-And thus, this chapter is at a close X3 Oh me, oh my, I'm on a role (grins)

**Special Thanks:**

Sarcasam Girl8 - (shudders) I can quote my friend Taylor in a good conscious when I say this "Kikyo need's to die and stay dead!" I'm sorry to any and all Kikyo fan's reading this, but seriously, she need's to get over it already and just accept her death.

_**Please Review!**_


	14. Chapter 12

**Musume no Shorai – Chapter 12**

It did look like Kagura, but she looked younger. Kagura's kimono was also much darker, but relatively the same.

"Are you alright mother?" Kagure turned and kneeled next to Keeko.

"I'm fine Kagura." Keeko said, standing up, then turned to the Inu gang, who were all giving her strange looks. "Thing's are not as they appear, true my Kagura is similar to the Kagura my father created, but this Kagura is merely a shadow of her."

"Okay..." Inuyasha blinked. "But why did she call you mom?"

"Obviously because I treat my creations much kinder than my father did, like I was their parent." Keeko tilted her head and smiled. "You will find four other's like Kagura, but they are resting back at my castle now so you will meet them later."

"And this kid?" Inuyasha nodded to the male who stood between the group and Keeko.

"My son, Chiruu." Keeko stated. Chiruu's expression was much like Sesshomaru's, and he was obviously a demon from his golden eyes and silver hair, which was pulled into a ponytail.

Chiruu's kimono was black, going in what was obviously some sort of dress code like Keeko and Kagura's, resembling Inuaysha's.

"Do you want us to finish them off mother?" Kagura asked, pointing her fan at Sesshomaru.

"No, you and I will return to the castle," Keeko started to lift off of the ground, seemingly with no effort. "Chiruu, I trust you will show these simpletons that we mean business?"

"Of course." Chiruu nodded at Kagura that he would be fine by himself. Kagura, reluctantly, pulled a feather from her hair, and transformed it, fallowing behind Keeko and the insects.

Chiruu watched them go, seeming to ignore the presence of the others. Inuyasha growled, annoyed.

"Are you just goanna stand there looking dumb?" Chiruu looked at him. "Or are you goanna fight?"

"Be careful Inuyasha." Miroku warned, but just a second after, Chiruu pounced. Chiruu kicked Inuyasha, in the face, sending him flying backward.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, horrified. With great speed, Chiruu went after Miroku, swiping at him with his claws.

Miroku blocked with his staff, every so often trying to hit Chiruu, who just ducked each time.

"Ha!" Sango threw her boomerang at Chiruu in an attempt to get him away from Miroku, it worked, but at the same time, failed. True, it made Chiruu jump away from his attack on Miroku, but it also

"Miroku!" Sango cried, watching as her was thrown into a nearby hut by her boomerang.

"Sango, look out!" Shippo screamed at Sango, but it was a bit late. Chiruu, with one kick from behind, sent Sango flying a few feet before landing on the ground.

Chiruu turned to his next victim, the young kitsune. Kagome readied another arrow.

"Keep away from him!" Kagome yelled, releasing the arrow. Chiruu jumped away from Shippo, the arrow landing just in front of him.

Chiruu looked at Kagome with his cold gaze, Kagome pulled out her third arrow and aimed.

"Move, and I'm putting it right through you're head!" Kagome hissed, but Chiruu ignored her.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha watched as Chiruu ran at her, readying his flexed claws to strike.

"Mom!" Sachi screamed. Something green wrapped it-self around Chiruu's next, bringing him to a halt.

"Going after those who are weaker than you?" Sesshomaru had an uncharacteristic hint of caring in that statement. "You are pathetic."

Chiruu glared at him, his burning flesh seeming to be causing him only the slightest bit of discomfort. Minaru decided to use this opportunity to cause some damage to Chiruu, he threw his kusarikama (**A/N:** Ha! I finally figured out what it was called!!) at Chiruu, hitting and sticking in his shoulder. Rin fallowed with her own attack, pulling her sword from her belt and swiped at Chiruu with her blade magick.

Seeing his chance, Inuyasha looked to Chiruu to start his attack. The color's were there again, blue hitting against orange.

"Wind scar!" Inuyasha swung his sword once more, hoping that unlike Keeko, Chiruu didn't know how to defend himself against the Tetsusaiga's attacks. And what luck, Chiruu could only fold his arms in front of his face in a feeble attempt to shield himself from the oncoming assault.

"Finish him Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled to Kagome once the attack was done. Chiruu looked on the verge of collapsing.

"Right." Kagome readied her fourth and final arrow. She aimed carefully, Kagome already felt guilty about shooting him when he was injured, and she'd hate herself if she didn't finish him off with one shot and had to shoot him again.

Kagome released her grasp on the arrow, sending it flying at Chiruu's heart. The arrow transformed this time, with a light purple glow surrounding it.

'That must be the sacred arrow Natsuko was talking about' Sachi thought, watching the arrow close in on its target. Seemingly out of nowhere, another arrow whizzed past Chiruu, clashing with Kagome's.

"What?" Kagome watched as the arrow's canceled each other out.

"Dance of blades!" The familiar attack, once again, caused Sesshomaru's whip to disappear. "I told mother it was a good idea to come back."

Kagura landed gracefully, closing her fan. Two other's were with her, all were recognized by the original Inuyasha gang.

"Keeko's been busy..." Rin said, gritting her teeth.

"Kikyo." Inuyasha stared in disbelief; it was Kikyo! She looked exactly the same, and stood next to someone no one would have thought she would have

"Tsubaki," Kikyo said to her companions, her bow already ready arrow. "Kagura, do what you want with the rest, but Inuyasha is mine."

Wow, that hurt, Inuyasha looked as if a train had hit him.

"Kikyo-" Inuyasha jumped, avoiding the arrow Kikyo had released at him. "Don't do this!"

Inuyasha pulled out his sword, but he didn't want to use it on Kikyo.

"Go my serpent!" Tsubaki commanded, and her large snake jumped at Kagome baring its fangs. Kagome fire's another arrow, but the snake dodges.

Natsuko notices her mother's hiraikotsu lying near by, and quickly picks it up.

"Ha!" Natsuko, with all her might, throw's the larger boomerang at Tsubaki's snake. "Yes!"

The snake is cut right down the middle by the boomerang, with such force that it doesn't even come back to Natsuko and just sticks in the ground behind the snake. But, no blood spills, and the snake simply land's on the ground in a heap, slithering back together.

"No way!" Tsubaki laughs at Natsuko's frustration, and the scared expression of the human's before her.

"My serpent is indestructible." Tsubaki says, her snake hissing at the group. "And you have now made my little snake very unhappy, so you shall be the first to die!"

**End Chapter 12**

Eevee-Hm.. Not quiet the cliffhanger I wanted, but I think it will do (grins)

Selene-(glaring at Eevee)

Eevee-(happy) Anyway, that's all for right now! I'm sorry I haven't updated as much as I have been, I was spending the night at Selene's since we didn't have any school. And for anyone who has noticed, I changed my pen name (happy happy)

**Special Thanks:**

BAkU - Yesh! I will join you're cult, the more people the better (grin) They will confess their love, we will make them! Somewhere in this story I'm going the make them (plots evil things) And thank you!

Peggi - Mwahahah, yesh, we need to be proud of her Die and stay dead (plot's more evil things) I do? Thank you Sesshie-sama! I'm sorry I haven't updated as much as I should, lol (sweat drops)

Ashley - I'm trying Ashley, I'm trying! I'm sure it will happen sooner or later (evil grin) I shall, I shall

jim hawking jr - Thank you :3

Rikku-chan - I have two other's like this, not Inuyasha, Sailor Moon and G Gundam. But, I don't think there as good as this one though... See ya at school tomorrow!

Sarcasm Girl8 - Yes, I know, I can't wait (evil laugh) But she hasn't died yet, so we just complain and make a new sense of ourselves until it happens Yesh, wack job who wants to kill everyone o.o;;

_**Please Review!**_


	15. Chapter 13

**Musume no Shorai – Chapter 13**

"Run!" Kagome ordered, shooting more arrows at Tsubaki's advancing snake. The five younger human's ran, the snake slithering after them.

Irritated with Kagome's rain of arrow's, the snake whipped it's tail, knocking Kagome's feet out from under her.

"Inuyasha, the children!" Kagome yelled desperately, realizing she was out of arrow's to shoot.

"I've got my hand's full Kagome!" Inuyasha barked, his Tetsusaiga de-transforming with another one of Kikyo's arrows. Kagome looked to where the children were running, the snake closing in, they weren't going to make it.

Natsuko looked down at the crying Kohaku in her arms, the snake was after her, not them.

"Rin." Natsuko said breathlessly. "Take Kohaku, and run!"

"But what about you?" Rin asked, taking Kohaku into her arms.

"This thing's after me so just get my brothers to safety!" Natsuko yelled back to them, running to the right, away from the others.

"Natsuko!" Sachi yelled after Natsuko. The snake fallowed Natsuko, gaining on her.

Rin, thought for a moment, then handed Kohaku to Sachi.

"Hold him." Rin told Sachi. Rin quickly started running after Natsuko and the snake, pulling out her sword.

Natsuko didn't look back, she couldn't or the snake would get her.

"Back off fork tongue!" Rin swung her sword at the snake, cutting it off from its chase.

"Rin!" Natsuko said stopping and turning to her.

"Stay behind me." Rin hissed, glaring at the snake, which hissed and bared its fangs at them. The snake coiled, ready to strike.

Rin lifted her huge sword, using the blade to stop the snake from attacking them. The snake bit down hard on the blade, trying to snap it in two. Rin held onto her sword, trying to keep the snake at bay.

Unable to break the sword, the snake shook its head, sending the sword flying, landing with its blade in the ground. Both girls's screamed when the snake's attention turned back to them, they were finished, only a miracle could save them.

At that instant, the snake withered in pain, as it was sliced several times, falling to the ground in pieces.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said happily, surprised as Sesshomaru landed gracefully in front of them. Sesshomaru ignored her, turning his attention back to the snake as it reformed.

With one swift motion of his hand, Sesshomaru severed the head from the re-forming body. Then, Tsubaki's snake turned to dust.

"What have you done?" Tsubaki's screamed in terror, her precious snake was gone, scattered in the wind as dust. Kikyo also turned her attention soon to the scene at Tsubaki's cry, then back to where Sesshomaru and Kagura _had_ been fighting.

"Kagura!" Kikyo yelled, running over to her, where she lied unconscious on the ground. Tsubaki and Chiruu looked over, both becoming very nervous at how hopeless the situation looked.

Chiruu, in order to separate Tsubaki and Sesshomaru, swung his sword, breaking the ground between them.

"Tsubaki, get back here!" Chiruu barked.

"But, my snake-" Tsubaki began to protest.

"Now Tsubaki!" Kikyo yelled, anger all over her face. Reluctantly, Tsubaki nodded and returned to where Chiruu, Kikyo, and the unconscious Kagura were.

Kikyo readied another arrow, she would not loose without taking one of them down.

"Die!" Kikyo yelled, not caring where or whom her arrow went to, as she released it.

"Kagome!" screamed Inuyasha, as he watched helplessly as the arrow impaled Kagome in the chest.

"Mom!" Sachi screamed tear's falling from her eyes, as she ran to her mother who had fallen to the ground. "Mom, wake up, please!"

"Sachi..." Kagome reached up to touch her daughter's face, but before she could, went limp.

"Mom!" Sachi sobbed, hugging her mother tightly.

"Let's go." Kikyo turned, picking up Kagura, and summoning her soul collector's, lifting off the ground. Tsubaki watched for a moment at the shocked faces around her, then smirked.

"She got what she deserved." Tsubaki stated, the insect's lifting Chiruu and herself off of the ground.

"Mom..." Sachi whispered softly, still clinging to her mother's motionless body.

"Sachi." Inuyasha said in a soothing voice, trying to get her to release her hold on Kagome.

"She- she'll be alright, right?" Sachi chocked out the question, after standing up.

"Yeah." Shippo assured her. "She's just passed out from the pain."

Sachi sobbed a little, shaking her head.

"It's all my fault." Sachi hid her face in her hands. "If I hadn't asked her to come back, she wouldn't be hurt."

"Don't say that Sachi." Miroku said, limping over with the help of his wife and daughter. "It's you two coming back that saved us."

Sachi whipped some of the tears from her face; she was acting like a baby. Inuyasha looked at her, concerned.

"You're not hurt, are you Sachi?" Inuyasha asked, tilting his head.

"Yeah." Sachi nodded, forcing a smile. "I'm fine."

Inuyasha smiled at her.

"Alright." He said, picking up Kagome gently, as to not touch the arrow still in her chest. "Let's go take care of you're mom."

Sachi giggled, smiling again.

"Hm..." Rin looked around curiously, seeming confused.

"What is it Rin?" Minaru asked, looking up at the much taller woman.

"I wonder where Lord Jaken is," Rin confessed to the small boy. "it's not like him to just disappear like that."

The sudden sounds of a groan from a near-by bush made the group look over at it. Rin parted the bush, and blinked down at what lay underneath.

"Lord Jaken.." Rin suppressed her giggles. "What... happened...?"

The toad demon glared up at the human, rubbing the bump on his head.

"In the- ouch, commotion of finding the wench, I hit and knocked out." Jaken glared at Rin, who had burst out laughing, not able to contain her snickers and giggle's anymore.

**End Chapter 13**

Eevee-Mwahahahah, I am evil :3

Selene-And what else is new?

Eevee-(twitch) Anyway, thanks to my mom for proof reading this for me, even though she did change quite a bit. Oh well, I hope ya'll like (grins)

**Special Thanks:**

Sarcasm Girl8 - Lol, yeah. Thanks! But, not according to my mom I don't... (blink)

Peggi - Naraku, as much as I hate to agree with him, has a point, you leave us at cliffhanger's a lot. Yesh, intense, my mom didn't get it (evil laugh) Yayness, and I shall, cause you can't die on me!

azn-xoxo - Yeah, I did, thought it would be good for a plot twister and all (evil grin)

jim hawking jr - Thank you, again (sweat drop)

_**Please Review!**_


	16. Chapter 14

**Musume no Shorai - Chapter 14**

By the time Rin had composed herself enough to… almost stop laughing, the children and Rin once again sat outside of Kaede's hut waiting. The adults were inside, Sango doing the best she could to treat Kagome's injures, and the rest of them planning their next move.

Sachi's right hand fidgeted nervously with the rim of her green skirt. Natsuko and Rin had their ears pressed to the huts exterior just under the window, listening. But it was in vain. The adults spoke in whispers, almost as if they knew they were being spied on.

"Their to good at this." Natsuko sighed, giving up and leaning her back against the hut once more.

"What's the point in keeping us in the dark? We just want to know if Kagome-sama is alright!" Minaru pouted, crossing his arms.

There wasn't a point; that's what bothered them. It wouldn't be a bad thing for them to know if Kagome was going to be all right, was it?

Rin looked over at Sachi, who stared absently at the sky, her mouth hanging open slightly and her eyes seemed to be glazed over.

'_This must be killing her.'_ Rin frowned at the thought.

"I could try to remove the arrow, but I might only make things worse and cause more harm than good." Sango said, sitting back on her ankles and looking around the fire. Grim faces greeted her gaze, even the normally emotionless Sesshomaru's face seemed mournful. Her husband's eyes the only ones to even look at her.

"She looks so pale…" Shippo was horse and trailed off.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome. He seemed to not hear any of what the others were talking about. Her breath was in short, quick gasps and her pail face was beaded with sweat.

'_I'm sorry Kagome, you needed me to protect you'_ Inuyasha closed his eyes _'and I couldn't.'_

It had all happened so fast, he couldn't stop it. He had felt so helpless; he still felt so helpless. Kagome was here, still alive. But dieing, slowly and painfully.

And he couldn't stop it.

"Inuyasha?" Everyone was looking at him now, had he missed something?

"Yeah?" Inuyasha straightened his posture and looked around at all of them. "What?"

"You look pale yourself, are you feeling okay?" Miroku asked, but he wasn't the only one looking at Inuyasha with concern.

"I'm fine." Inuyasha rolled his eyes trying to shake off his dazed feeling and rested his hands behind his head.

"In that case, go check on the children." Sesshomaru said, closing his eyes.

Instead of arguing, Inuyasha did as he was told. He seemed zoned out as he go up and made his way out of the hut.

"He's so out of it, this must be really hard on him." Shippo said, watching Inuaysha fade from site behind the grass door mate.

Everyone nodded somberly, and the room once again fell silent.

"Doggie head!" Kohaku laughed, smiling and clapping his hands together at the sight of Inuyasha walking out of the hut door just a few feet away from them.

Inuyasha briefly scanned them, eyes darting from one to the other to the next… Then his eyes went wide.

"Where are Sachi and Natsuko?" Inuyasha seemed a little panicked and his eyes darted around the street looking for any sign of them.

"Took you a minute, eh Inuyasha?" Receiving a death glare, Rin added quickly. "They went to the well, Sachi said something about a doctor uncle or something in the future." Inuyasha was going to press for more information, or start running to the well, which ever his body did first, when a voice called from behind him.

"Inuyasha? Is that you?" Inuyasha turned and saw a man, average height with dark hair and a slight beard. He sniffed; that scent, he knew that scent.

"Sota?"

"_I can't take it anymore, I have to do something!" Sachi spoke suddenly, standing up._

"_Easier said than done, Sachi." Rin said, opening one eye to look at her from her spot against the hut._

"_Well…" Sachi pondered a minute. There had to be something she could do, something, anything! She hated this feeling, this feeling of helplessness. But what she really hated was the feeling of uncertainty, of not knowing. She had spent so many years not knowing, and she hated every minute of it, Sachi was not going back to not knowing. Spark. "Uncle Sota!"_

_Minaru was the only one who didn't look at Sachi like she was a little out of her mind._

"_Uncle Sota?" Kohaku asked, titling his head slightly to the side._

"_He's a doctor, he could help! I should go get him!" Sachi's mind was racing, her heart pounding in her head._

_Without another thought, her feet started moving and she dashed down the street towards the forest._

"_Sachi, wait!" Natsuko took off after her._

"_No, I don't mind watching Kohaku and Minaru, go, I'll explain why you two just took off!" But Rin's threat only faded behind them._

"_I _said_ wait damn it!" Natsuko yelled, grabbing Sachi's wrist before she could throw herself head first into the well. "I know you want to help your mom but you need to slo-" Before Natsuko could get the last of the sentence out of her mouth, Sachi yanked her wrist forward pulling Natsuko with it as she jumped into the well._

_Natsuko closed her eyes tightly and waited to hit the well's bottom, she wouldn't be able to walk away from this without a sprained ankle or wrist._

_But it didn't happen._

_Instead, she felt herself and Sachi land on the dirt floor as light as a feather._

_She blinked open her eyes, Sachi's gold ones staring at her annoyed._

"_Hurry up already, we're wasting time just standing here." Sachi pulled her wrist away from Natsuko's loosened grip and began to scale the wall to the top of the wall. Normally she wouldn't be able to do this, but this was a bit much for her to register at once._

_Natsuko shook her head; if Sachi could keep a level head, then she would to!_

_Taking hold of some roots, Natsuko fallowed Sachi up the well._

"_Sachi?" Natsuko asked, after pushing herself over the well's opening and fallowing her up the steps to a door. "Is this really-" Sachi slid open the door from the well house, causing Natsuko to draw in a quick gasp._

_A temple. Beyond that some trees, then lots of tall things she didn't recognize. And lots of lights._

_Sachi didn't answer, just nodded briefly and walked quickly across the yard to a rather large hut._

"_Uncle Sota!" Sachi called, not bothering to slip off her shoes. "Uncle Sota!"_

"_Sachi?" Sota looked up from his book at her. "Good, your bac- who's this?" His eyes feel on the girl standing behind Sachi, who looked at the sink and stove with amazement._

"_Uncle Sota we don't have time for this, mom's hurt and we need you back in the past!" Sota's eyes became sharp, and he left the room quickly. Sachi and Natsuko were about to fallow him when Sota suddenly returned, holding in hi hand a leather bag._

"_Let's go, you can fill me in on the way."_

_They darted from the house to the well, Sota listening to the two intently as they retold of the fatal encounter with Kikyo, Kagura, Tsubaki and Chiruu. _

_His eyes widened as he helped Sachi and Natsuko out of the well._

"_We have to hurry, theirs no time to waste." Natsuko lead the way to the village, running at top speed._

_Sota saw the village coming into view from outside the forest. A group of people, most children, waited outside a hut. That red kimono, silver hair with dog-ears; could it be?_

"_Inuyasha? Is that you?" The dog demon turned, gold eyes staring at Sota with surprise._

"_Sota?"_

**End Chapter 14**

Eevee-Finally, I updated this one! Not much action, just getting Sota there. But boy, do I have ideas for the next chapter (plots)

Peggi-Yayness!

**Special Thanks:**

Zurizip – I'm trying, but Eevee is not very good that keeping track of her writing until its to late X3 Yesh, more fluff. I tried to add into this chapter, but I fail miserably TT Hehehehehehehe, there's a reason Rin is older in this fanfic (evil grin) Thanks for the review!

Koru – Let's see, Sachi has 1/3, I guess? It's iddy biddy, you see X3 Lol, a lot of people seem to want to kill me for my cliffies. Not much of a cliffie on this one though, I'm getting a little rusty (sweat drop) Squee, thankyuu!

Painfulsintearz – Well, Kagome isn't dead yet. And as far as I know, Sesshomaru's sword can't heal, just restore, like that big panther demon!

jim hawking jr – Thankyuu (glomps)

azn-xoxo – Tehehehehehehehehe, maaaaaybe (evil grin)

kougasmate13 – I'm going as fast as I can. No! Don't perish!

Black Spell – Oh, I like your pen name (nods) But a funny pervert X3 Thankyuu!

Thunderstorm Blader – Shhh! Were not there yet! (shifty eyes) But I appreciate the support, and I'm trying to update as much as possible (nods) Naraku just seems to be using the same old strategies, so he needed to be, you know, coughkilledoffcough.

_**Please Review!**_


End file.
